Waterwraith
The Waterwraith (Amphibio sapiens) is a strange, supernatural monster of the ??? class, introduced in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet". No one knows what it is or how it is able to exist. It is immune to the Autotracker ability and Paintballs, effectively rendering it invisible if the hunter has been affected by the Hallucinated ailment. Its most worrying trait is its ability to avoid damage. More often than not, weapons pass right through this monster. Strangely, when under the effect of a status ailment, the Waterwraith's immunities go away. It is not immune to Bowguns, Bows, or Crossbows. English: Waterwraith Japanese: Amebouzu Latin: Amphibio sapiens In-Game Information All that is known about this creature stems from a few sightings deep underground. All witnesses report being suddenly overcome with panic upon sighting the creature. Is it a ghost or phantom? Or merely a hallucination? No one knows... Basic Information Monster Class: ??? Weakness: Thunder Element: Water Status Ailments: Waterblight, Hallucinated Habitats: Anywhere Behavior: *Appears in any quest as an Unstable Environment monster **Exceptions are Elder Dragon hunts, or hunts involving very powerful monsters *Immune to most damage unless poisoned, paralyzed, stunned, or asleep *Cannot lose stamina *Gains a speed increase when enraged *Paintballs have no effect on it *If its rollers have been destroyed, it will appear with new ones when it flees to another area Physiology and Behavior To this day, no one knows what the Waterwraith is. Most push the possibility of its existence away, believing it to be a hallucination that plagues weary travelers. Legends abound about this illusory beast, most stating that it chases down lone travelers until they drop from exhaustion. Sightings have been reported from every corner of the known world. The Waterwraith takes the form of a liquid humanoid traveling along stone rollers. It appears not to be particularly aggressive, and it prefers chasing people instead of hunting them. Its loud, watery roar and creepy habit of "singing" as it chases people play a factor in driving travelers insane with fear. Hunting Strategy The Waterwraith is immune to damage from Blademaster weapons. This is why it is absolutely essential to have a Gunner when on a Waterwraith hunt. When poisoned, paralyzed, put to sleep, or even stunned (like with a Flash Bomb or Crag Shots), then it will lose its immunity. Luckily, the Waterwraith does not have a lot of health, which makes up for its immunity. If you can constantly keep it under a status condition, then it can be killed very quickly. It is not immune to Dung Bombs, meaning it can be easily dealt with if it appears as an Unstable Environment monster. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Waterwraith cannot be infected by the Frenzy. The existence of an Apex Waterwraith has not been confirmed. In Monster Hunter Destiny Introductory Cutscene Location: Tundra Area 3 / Dunes Area 10 / Old Jungle Area 6 Synopsis (Tundra): All is still in the icy field of Area 3, where the hunter struggles over the terrain. He/she is completely alone as he/she looks about the area, which is unnerving and vaguely ominous. Usually, there should be some activity here, but it seems as if the local monsters have vanished. Then, from out of the turbulent sky, two huge cylindrical stones drop down right behind the hunter, startling him/her into throwing him/herself forward. What follows is a strange transparent creature that lands directly on top of its rollers. It lifts its front roller and emits a horrible, watery howl that makes the air distort around it, and frightens the hunter into running away! The Waterwraith gives chase, right on the hunter's tail. The hunter manages to escape by diving through the exit to the adjacent Area 1, and the Waterwraith lets out another howl of frustration. Synopsis (Dunes): All is still in the rocky canyon of Area 10, where the hunter struggles over the terrain. He/she is completely alone as he/she looks about the area, which is unnerving and vaguely ominous. Usually, there should be some activity here, but it seems as if the local monsters have vanished. Then, from out of the star-speckled sky, two huge cylindrical stones drop down right behind the hunter, startling him/her into throwing him/herself forward. What follows is a strange transparent creature that lands directly on top of its rollers. It lifts its front roller and emits a horrible, watery howl that makes the air distort around it, and frightens the hunter into running away! The Waterwraith gives chase, right on the hunter's tail. The hunter manages to escape by diving through the exit to the adjacent Area 7, and the Waterwraith lets out another howl of frustration. Synopsis (Old Jungle): All is still in the dark cave of Area 6, where the hunter struggles over the terrain. He/she is completely alone as he/she looks about the area, which is unnerving and vaguely ominous. Usually, there should be some activity here, but it seems as if the local monsters have vanished. Then, from the cave ceiling, two huge cylindrical stones drop down right behind the hunter, startling him/her into throwing him/herself forward. What follows is a strange transparent creature that lands directly on top of its rollers. It lifts its front roller and emits a horrible, watery howl that makes the air distort around it, and frightens the hunter into running away! The Waterwraith gives chase, right on the hunter's tail. The hunter manages to escape by diving through the exit to the adjacent Area 4, and the Waterwraith lets out another howl of frustration. Available Quests G-Rank Liquid Phantom: *''Goal'': Hunt a Waterwraith *''Location'': Tundra (Night) / Dunes (Night) / Old Jungle (Night) *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Strange Explorer *''Description'': I fear that the terrible Waterwraith has appeared to plague this world. It is a liquid entity that comes before the weary to chase them until they die... a truly horrible creature that must be eradicated! Water Under the Bridge: *''Goal'': Capture a Waterwraith *''Location'': Idyllic Ocean (Night) / Windswept Peak (Night) / Blasted Badland (Night) *''Environment'': Stable / Stable / Stable *''Client'': Intrigued Biologist *''Description'': Is the beast known as the Waterwraith a true living being, or a mere illusion that comes about as a result of fatigue and weariness? I simply must know! Hunter, there has been a sighting recently, so go and capture the phantom for me! A-Rank A Watered-Down Rumble: *''Goal'': Hunt a Waterwraith *''Location'': Sandy Plains (Day) / Heaven's Mount (Day) / Jungle (Day) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Deviljho or Burrowing Snagret) / UNSTABLE (Azure Rathalos or Congalala) / UNSTABLE (Yian Garuga) *''Client'': Fear-Plagued Traveler *''Description'': The howl... the singing... it must be! I fled as fast and as far as I could to escape the terrible Waterwraith, but it chased me no matter where I ran. And now, it's still after me even during the day! HELP ME! Haunted Hunt: *''Goal'': Capture a Waterwraith *''Location'': Frozen Seaway (Night) / Tide Island (Night) / Desert Ravine (Night) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Tetsucabra or Deviljho) / UNSTABLE (Gogomoa or Yian Kut-Ku) / UNSTABLE (Necrocula or Rust Duramboros) *''Client'': Mad Hatter *''Description'': I saw a Waterwraith last night, but no one will believe me. And they wonder what's causing all the merchants to disappear on the trails! Go catch it for me, hunter, and everyone will know I'm not as mad as I act! Or am I...? Then There Were Three: *''Goal'': Hunt 3 Waterwraiths *''Location'': Highland (Night) / Deserted Island (Night) / Wet Rainforest (Night) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Gurenzeburu) / UNSTABLE (Arzuros) / UNSTABLE (Cold Scoliarch) *''Client'': Crazed Old Man *''Description'': I swear it! Three Waterwraiths are treating the surrounding area as their haunted playground! No one believes me, thinking that I've been hallucinating... but I'm not! Go out there and hunt the phantoms, and bring reliable witnesses along! *''Note'': This quest must be initiated by four hunters. Unstable Environment Quests When the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet" is downloaded, and the Waterwraith is thusly put into the game, it has a chance of appearing in ANY quest in the game with an Unstable Environment. Unfortunately, this includes High-Rank Quests, even though the monster itself cannot be fought until G-Rank. Make sure to keep this monster in mind when you take a quest in which a guest monster can appear. When the Waterwraith does appear, it always does so five minutes into the quest, in the same area as the lead hunter. A cutscene will suddenly play, where the Waterwraith drops down from the sky on its rollers and lets out a dramatic roar. If there is a large monster in the area, its music will be replaced with Waterwraith's theme. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Rollers x4: Wraith Rock, Wraith Plasm, Wraith Concrete, Wraith Essence Capture Rewards: Wraith Plasm, Wraith Essence, Wraith Rock, Wraith Spirit Break Rollers x2: Wraith Concrete, Wraith Rock x2, Wraith Essence x2 Item Drop: Wraith Plasm, Wraith Spirit A-Rank Rollers x4: Wraith Boulder, Wraith Ectoplasm, Wraith Roller, Wraith LifeEssence, Wraith Rock, Wraith Concrete Capture Rewards: Wraith Ectoplasm x2, Wraith LifeEssence, Wraith Boulder, Wraith Essence x2, Wraith Soul, Wraith Plasm x2 Break Rollers x2: Wraith Roller, Wraith Boulder x2, Wraith Concrete x3, Wraith LifeEssence x2 Item Drop: Wraith Ectoplasm, Wraith Soul Item Descriptions G': *'Wraith Plasm: Gooey skin from a phantom. It is much like water, so much so that its true nature is widely disbelieved. *'Wraith Essence': Essence from a watery ghost. It has strange mystical properties, and is believed to be bad luck. *'Wraith Rock': Rock from a water demon. The Waterwraith's main method of locomotion, it crushes whatever is in its path. *'Wraith Concrete': Artificial rock from a specter. Believed to be super-hard ectoplasm amongst those who practice witchcraft. *'Wraith Spirit': Misty substance from a wraith. It gives life to the mythical creature it possesses. A': *'Wraith Ectoplasm: Gooey skin from a phantom. Just like water in properties, but it chills to the bone even in hot climates. *'Wraith LifeEssence': Essence from a watery ghost. Those who drink it report terrifying nightmares and maddening illusions. *'Wraith Boulder': Rock from a water demon. Capable of crushing anything underneath. *'Wraith Roller': Artificial rock from a specter. A form of ectoplasm that is unstoppable by natural forces. *'Wraith Soul': Misty substance from a wraith. Vanishes upon the creature's death - could it be giving life to its host? Attacks ''Note: It can only inflict Hallucinated when the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Halloween Edition" is installed.'' Rollers Casual Charge: Rolls forward at a leisurely pace, singing to itself. Sky Drop: Jumps high into the sky while its rollers crumble into dust. Then, a new set of rollers fall from the sky and crush anything underneath them, before the Waterwraith appears on top of them. Mad Pounder: Roars and rears its front roller up, then repeatedly pounds it on the ground as if having a temper tantrum. Settles down after five pounds, or eight when enraged. (Hallucinated) Steamroller: Gurgles and crouches down, then rolls forward at a fast pace. It turns around at the end, and may do up to three before settling down. Tremor Bounce: Crouches down for two seconds before leaping high into the air, rollers included. When it lands, it causes a massive tremor that hurts all hunters in a wide radius. (Hallucinated) Road Rage: Releases a deafening roar, then revs up its rollers with a screeching sound before taking off like a bullet. It rolls around the area while aiming at a random hunter each time it turns around. When the attack ends, it has to rest for a few seconds. (Hallucinated) Roar: Holds its front roller high above its head and emits a gurgling roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. No Rollers Belly Flop: Leaps into the air and lands on its belly. (Waterblight) Water Spheres: Holds its hands above its head and gathers moisture from the air, then swings its hands down and hurls the resultant water orbs in front of it. (Waterblight) Waddling Tackle: Waddles forward at a quick pace, then trips over its own feet at the end. (Waterblight) Ancient Power: Roars and crouches down, then slowly stands up while raising its hands. Rocks will float up out of the ground as it does so, before it psychically flings the rocks at a target. (Hallucinated) Roar: Hops once on the spot before tossing its head back and emitting a gurgling roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Equipment Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water +20 *Thunder -15 *Ice +5 *Earth +5 *Sky +5 *Dragon (0) Skills: Blight Res, Awaken, Water Atk +1, Demonic Protection A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +30 *Thunder -5 *Ice +15 *Earth +15 *Sky +15 *Dragon +10 Skills: Blight Res +2, Awaken, High Grade Earplugs, Water Atk +1, Demonic Protection Weapons Sword and Shield Haunted Blade: Ectoplasm Edge: Ectoplasm Edge+: Soulripping Ectosword: Hammer Spirit Pummel: Soul Pounder: Soul Pounder+: Soul Mallet "Plasma": Hunting Horn Wraith Lament: Jolly Spirits: Free-Spirited Singer: Ghostgroove Tunechanger: Switch Axe Water Axe: Plasm Axe: Great Ghostaxe: Ghostaxe "Grim": Crossbow Haunting Assault: Haunting Assault+: Ghost Blaster: Ghostbusting Grimbow: Notes *The Waterwraith is a frightening boss creature from "Pikmin 2". **Like its Pikmin 2 counterpart, it is mostly immune to any kind of damage until it becomes vulnerable. *Waterwraith is unaffected by Paintballs, the only monster in the game to have this resistance. *When the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet" has been installed, this monster can randomly appear in literally any initiated quest (with the exception of certain Elder Dragon hunts). *When the Waterwraith is slain or captured, its body will vanish. Its rollers, however, will remain behind. *Its A-Rank armor introduces the skill Blight Res +2, which gives added elemental resistance. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255